


Strong

by well_aint_that_strange



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poor Tony, hes just sad underneath, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_aint_that_strange/pseuds/well_aint_that_strange
Summary: Request from my tumblr (well-aint-that-strange) 'Could you write something where the reader is learning German and Tony wants to learn too cuz of them and so the reader is showing him simple flashcards with vocabulary and dying laughing at his awful guesses and then she holds up one last one that says "stark" on it and he's guessing all the negative adjectives ya know and finally the reader looks at him with heart eyes and admiration and is like "It means strong" and Tony internally cries'





	Strong

“Wie heißen Sie?” You muttered under your breath as you listened to the pronunciation of the words through your headphones as you walked into Tony’s lab, where he was working on a new suit. “No, that sounds wrong.” You said to yourself, and said it again. “Wie heißen sie?” You nodded to yourself, and clicked onto the next sentence to learn.

“Bless you.” Tony called absentmindedly from where he was working, and you turned to look at Tony, taking out your headphones to hear him better.

“Sorry I didn’t hear you, what did you say?” You asked politely, your high heels tapping out a steady rhythm on the floor as you walked over to him, holding a pile of papers you needed Tony to sign. 

“I said bless you, because I don’t know what noise just came out of your mouth but it wasn’t a human sound.” Tony grinned, taking the pile you offered him, and the pen you then held out. He grimaced slightly at the amount of papers he had to sign, and reluctantly started to read through them all.

You snorted in a rather unladylike manner at Tony’s words, and shook your head. “I’m learning German, not speaking an alien language, Tony.” You laughed, admiring what Tony had made so far. 

“Why on earth would you want to learn German?” Tony asked, looking slightly horrified. “Isn’t it one of the hardest languages to learn?” He signed the first paper with a flourish, setting it aside, and pulling the next paper towards him. 

“Because we’re going to Germany for a meeting in a month, Tony, and I wanted to be prepared for any fans who ask you questions, and I have to be the translator.” You sighed, reminding him of his ‘duties’. “And I can talk about you behind your back without you knowing.” You said cheekily.

Tony gasped in mock offence, smacking your arm slightly. “Okay, that’s rude.” He pouted, but he was trying to hide a smile. “And of course, how could I forget about the meeting, Y/N, you never stop talking about it.” 

You grinned at him, and patted him on the shoulder. “Well, while you consider the idea of the meeting in Germany and finish signing those letters, I’m going to practise more German.” You stuck out your tongue as Tony rolled his eyes at you, and left the lab, sticking your headphones back in your ears.

***

It had been a few days since you’d told Tony you were learning German, and you hadn’t seen him very much since then. So, in the brief time that you had off from your job, you decided to go on a Tony hunt. The first place you went to was his lab, but upon seeing it empty you simply asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. where he was.  
“Mr Stark is in his room, Y/N.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied in a matter-of-fact tone. “I believe he’s currently shouting at his phone, so I would be grateful if you interrupted his one-sided argument.” You sighed, and thanked the A.I., moving briskly towards the lift, pressing the button that would take you to Tony’s room.  
“Tony?” You knocked on Tony’s door when you reached his room, and there was a pause before his door opened with a flourish, his signature smile on his face, although you could see the annoyance in his eyes.

“Y/N! How can I help you?” He leaned against the doorframe casually, and you smiled at him in return, straightening your jacket.

“I heard you were having a bit of trouble, and I was advised to help you and break up your argument with an inanimate object.” You said, trying to conceal your amusement. Tony waved away your comment however, and you finally laughed. “Seriously Tony, what’s up with you? I haven’t properly seen you in days, and you always make it your mission to be the centre of attention.” You folded your arms, raising an eyebrow as your eyes bore into Tony.

Tony stared back defiantly, but when it was obvious you weren’t going to back down, he rolled his eyes slightly. “I’ve been trying to learn German, and my stupid phone wasn’t acknowledging that my pronunciation is correct.” He said, narrowing his eyes at your expression.

“I thought you said German was an ‘alien language’?” You said, making quotation marks with your fingers. “And why are you even bothering? I’m getting good enough that I could probably translate for you.” 

Tony shifted slightly, shrugging. “I was bored, thought I’d find something to entertain me.” He said airily, but under your gaze he gave in. “I don’t know, you were doing it and I thought it could be our thing.” He gestured between the two of you.

“Our thing?” You repeated, grinning at Tony as he nodded. “Tony why didn’t you just ask me to teach you instead of throwing a hissy fit at your phone?” 

“Because you’re always busy and we never hang out.” Tony replied quickly, pouting slightly. You sighed heavily, deciding not to mention that you were always busy because you had to clean up the mess wherever Tony went.

“Fine, let me come in and I can teach you German.” Tony beamed, and stepped aside, allowing you into his room.

***

A few more days passed, and you were once again in Tony’s room, with a pack of vocabulary cards. “Okay Tony, what does this one mean?” You smiled as you held up a card with the word ‘Stark’ on it. You’d planned this card as a surprise, because you knew Tony had problems in believing in himself sometimes. (And a drinking problem but that wasn’t going to be solved with a simple card.) 

“Hmm.” Tony tilted his head to the side, before he said, “Cold?” You shook your head, and he hummed again. “Irritating?” You once again shook your head, feeling a slight pang of sadness at his choice of words. 

“One more guess Tony.” You said gently, shaking the card slightly, and Tony ran a hand through his hair.

“…Alone?” He said after a while, a smile on his face, but sadness flashed across his face, before his expression was replaced by his usual cockiness. 

You shook your head again, and flipped the card around, showing Tony the real definition. “It means ‘strong’.” You said quietly, eyes filling with admiration for the man infront of you. Tony opened his mouth to reply, but when for once no noise came out, he closed it again, and sat there. You put the card down, and shifted across the bed so you were closer to Tony. You leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I think the card is right.” You whispered, before moving back to your place. “You good to continue?” You asked, shuffling the cards. 

“Yep.” Tony replied, in a gruff voice, and you looked away, pretending not to notice when he tried to discreetly wipe away his tears.


End file.
